When malicious traffic is passed to a computing system, the integrity of the computing system may be compromised. For example, viruses, malware, and/or other malicious software contained in traffic may undermine the operation of a computer system if allowed to pass to the computer system.
Typically, in order to protect a computing system, e.g., an end-user system, from malicious traffic, software may be executed on the computing system to determine when traffic received on the computing system includes malicious content. While such software may be effective in identifying traffic received on a computing system that includes malicious content, vulnerabilities in lower level systems and/or drivers of the computing system may be exploited by the malicious content before software executed on the computing system identifies the malicious content. For example, a virus which affects a lower level system associated with an end-user system may effectively infect the lower level system before the virus is detected by the end-user system.
A source of traffic may be a media device that effectively stores the traffic, e.g., packets, and such traffic may effectively be uploaded to an end-user system. When such a media device contains malicious content, the malicious content may be uploaded to an end-user system and may affect systems associated with the end-user system before the content is identified as being malicious.